


Five Times Hinata Was On Tsukishima's Back (plus one time he lifted Kei)

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Captain Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Second year, Third Year, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Time Skips, Vice-Captain Hinata Shouyou, barely there, like really really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Five times Hinata was on Tsukki's back and one time Kei was in Shouyou's arms.





	Five Times Hinata Was On Tsukishima's Back (plus one time he lifted Kei)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> So I was saw a fanart of Hinata lifting Tsukki on twitter and then I started talking about it with Leysi and then this fic came to life. I hope you guys will enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm really excited to post it^^  
> Big thanks to [Miracchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisBitch/pseuds/AkaashisBitch) for reading it over <3
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> ps. I swear I'm working on the new oikuroo chapter

They just won against Nekoma at Nationals. Kei still can’t believe it, panting hard as sweat rolls down his face. He leans on his knees, and smiles. Volleyball really is fun sometimes.

He doesn’t have any time to catch his bearings when somebody jumps on his back. He instinctively grabs that someone, because he really doesn’t want to topple over.

“Tsukishima, that last block was amazing!” Comes a shout next to his ear, nearly making him go deaf. It’s Hinata. He instantly let’s go of his hold, dropping the other boy back on his feet.

“It was nothing.”

Hinata frowns at him, but it’s clearly hard for him. He just can’t stop smiling, not when they won. “Why won’t you give yourself more credit?”

His question is so genuine and serious, that Kei can’t help but feel himself blushing. Hinata has always been someone who gave out compliments so easily to everyone, but when he said it so genuinely, and with that hundred watt smile, you knew he meant it. Kei can now somehow relate to Kageyama, when Hinata complimented his skills.

“I guess I can try, from now on,” he answers awkwardly, adjusting his glasses.

Hinata beams at him before turning to the others, hugging them and laughing with them, still giddy from the win. Kei watches him go, until his arms are full of Yamaguchi.

 

* * *

 

 

The next schoolyear starts off without a hitch. The first practice is weird without the old third years, and with the addition of new first years, at least eight of them. They all look at them with stars in their eyes, and Kei finds that a bit unsettling. He’s not anything special. He can understand them looking at Hinata and Kageyama with awe in their eyes, but not at him.

After they introduce themselves, Ukai decides that they will be split up and he has them play a scrimmage against each other. Just like last year. With some upperclassmen to have full teams. Not like last year, because last year, they didn’t have enough people for two full teams.

Ukai gives them a little speech, but Kei tunes him out. He doesn’t pay attention until he hears his name.

“Tsukishima and Hinata will play on Takamori’s team, Kageyama and Yamaguchi will play on Akamatsu’s. Any questions?”

Everyone shakes their heads, and then they’re off to play. The new first years aren’t half bad, Kei has to admit. A particularly good block against a giant and powerful newbie somehow has Hinata jumping on his back. Instinctively, he holds onto his thighs so he won’t fall off. He doesn’t know why he does it in the first place.

“Tsukki, that was amazing! Hasegawa, nice spike!” He shouts, still from Kei’s back.

“Moron, what are you doing? Get off my back,” he grumbles, even if it’s half-hearted. “I will throw you off.”

“No no no, you can’t,” he says, and holds onto his shoulders even more tightly. Kei tries to pry his hands off, but to no avail.

“What are you, a monkey?”

Hinata screeches, and Kei has to wince, because he’s so loud and he’s so so close. He can feel Hinata breathing on his neck, his puffs of breath tickling and cooling his neck. He can feel Hinata’s rapid heartbeat through their shirts.

He freezes in his tracks as realization hits him. He can’t ponder on it a lot because the coach shouts at them to finish goofing off and get back to the match they are supposed to be playing.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe having a sleepover at Kageyama’s house without adult supervision was a bad idea.

“No, Bakageyama, you just can’t put the pasta in before the water starts to boil!”

“Well if you know it that much better, then do it!”

“I will!” Hinata retorts, and turns to the stove, mumbling under his breath. “Stupid Kageyama, not even knowing how to cook pasta.”

Kageyama swirls around. “Hah, what was that? Are you looking down on me?”

“I don’t think he can look down on anyone,” Kei snickers.

“Guys, please don’t fight!” says Yachi, shaking like a leaf in the breeze, but it was in vain, as Hinata is already on Kei’s back.

It’s become somewhat of a habit, Hinata jumping on his back.

“Do you want to fight, Tsukishima?!”

He would throw a deadpan look at him if he could. Is he really that dumb? “How could we fight if you’re on my back?”

“Details, details,” Hinata answers, waving with his hand.

Kei can’t understand Hinata. He knows that the boy has always liked to touch others, but never like this. He’s only like this with Kei, and Kei can’t make sense of it. Why is it him? Why not Kageyama? Or even Yamaguchi? Why, why why? And most importantly: _why does he like the attention he’s getting from Hinata?_

 

* * *

 

 

The final whistle blows as the ball lands on the court. It’s on their side. Kei can’t even comprehend what is happening. One moment, they are leading, then in the next, they’re one point behind. And the last ball barely misses his fingers. He barely lands when he hears the ball slam down on the floor.

They just lost their chance to go to Nationals at the last minute.

He needs to bite his lips to stop himself from crying. When they change back, everyone is silent. The first years are crying, and Ennoshita is trying to calm them down, but with very little success. Kei can see that he is close to crying himself, but as captain, he needs to be strong.

“Come on, let’s head back to the bus,” Ennoshita says, his voice thick with unshed tears.

They gather their bags, and start to file out of the room. Kei, as usual, hangs to the back. What he doesn’t expect is Hinata staying back too. He’s still sitting there, shoulders hunched and tears streaming down his face.

Kei feels something stir in his chest. He thinks to himself that this is wrong. Seeing Hinata cry and seeing him so small feels all wrong, and he wants to do something to change that.

_Wait, where did that come from?_

Nevertheless, he walks back to him, and crouches down.

“Hey, Hinata, we need to get going.”

He looks up, and Kei can feel the ache in his chest. “Why? Was it because of me?”

Kei shakes his head. He knows better. “No, it wasn’t.” He thinks for a moment. “Come on, climb onto my back, I’ll carry you. But just this once so don’t get used to it,” he warns him.

Hinata climbs onto his back, and Kei stands up. Hinata’s body is warm against his back, and as he leans his face into his neck, he can feel his neck getting wet from the tears on Hinata’s cheeks. He can feel the other’s chest heaving with quiet sobs.

Kei lets a few tears of his own slip down his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Coach told them today that they need to think about who the next captain should be. As they walk to Sakanoshita, they start to discuss it.

Kageyama thinks it should be Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi says that it should be Hinata. Kei thinks that Kageyama would be a good captain, no matter how much he still dislikes him. Hinata is uncharacteristically quiet.

“I think it should be Tsukishima,” Hinata says quietly, and all of them turn to look at him. Kei would’ve thought that he would grab onto the chance to be the captain. Then it dawns on him what Hinata said.

“What? Why me?”

“Think about it. You’re the one who leads the defense, ever since we were first years. Besides Kageyama, you’re the most analytical one out of us and you’re really smart. You’re strict, but you help everyone out, even if you grumble. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you actually like teaching the underclassmen, because I’ve seen you smile when they get something right.”

When did Hinata become so perceptive? Why did he pay so much attention to him?

“I don’t think I could do it. I can’t motivate people like Hinata does, nor can I lead them with plays like Kageyama and I’m not empathetic like Yamaguchi. What do I have?”

“Have you even listened  to a word I said?” Hinata asks, stepping closer to Kei. “And that’s why you have a vice-captain. To balance each other out.”

“I’ll do it but only if you’re my vice-captain,” he blurts out, and once he realizes what he said, he blushes. Looking down at Hinata, he can see that he’s no different. Kei feels the urge to just lean down and kiss him, but he thinks otherwise when he’s centimeters away from Hinata’s lips.

Hinata looks him in the eye, and Kei is surprised to see the same urge reflected in his eyes.

“I’ll be your vice-captain.”

***

The months fly by, and before they know it, they are third years, standing before the new batch of kids wanting to join the club. Tsukishima stands tall before them, the number one on his jersey making him feel nervous and burdened with responsibility.

He clears his throat and pushes the glasses back on his nose. “Welcome to the Karasuno Volleyball Club. I’m Tsukishima Kei, the captain. I hope we-“ he says softly, but he’s interrupted by the door slamming open, and someone jumping onto his back. Again.

“Shouyou, you’re late,” he says. “What will they think of the vice-captain now?”

“Sorry, Kei!” he says, and clambers down from his back.

He steps next to him, and introduces himself. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, vice-captain and ace, nice to meet you!” he shouts, and bows to the first years.

Kei clears his throat, catching the attention of everyone. “As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted,” he glowers at Shouyou, but he only beams back at him, “I hope we will have a good year and work hard. Now, introduce yourselves.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the third day of the week long training camp, and Kei can feel himself get exhausted easier than at the start of the week. It probably doesn’t help that they’ve kept up the after practice practices at the third gym, just like when they were first years, and Bokuto and Kuroo and Akaashi were still there. It’s just now them who are left of the ‘original crew’.

Last year, Akaashi brought a little first year with him to have him practice against tall blockers. There was also a Nekoma first year who joined them, but not because of Lev, but because of Shouyou and him. It was surreal, to have an other team’s first year admiring them.

And now that Akaashi graduated too, it’s just them. The Fukurodani and Nekoma first years (well now second years) who joined them haven’t joined them. But Lev, that giant behemoth, brought one of his first years.

“Come on, Nakahara, you can practice tosses or receives with us!” he said, slapping the poor kid on his back.

He coughs, and once he can breathe normally again, he answers. “Thanks, Lev-senpai. I’d rather stick to receives.”

There are some hushed voices coming from the door, and Kei glances in the direction. There are two Fukurodani first years there, seemingly arguing about something.

“You can come in, you know that, right?” he asks, and the two kids jump in surprise. They nod, and scramble inside.

“Um, Tsukishima-senpai, can we practice with you and Hinata-senpai?” one of them asks, fiddling with his fingers, clearly a nervous habit.

Shouyou jumps in the conversation. “Of course you can! This way we can have a three-on-three!” he says, and immediately rushes the first years to the court.

In the end, it’s Shouyou, Kei and one of the Fukurodani first years, Kaneda, while the other team is Lev, Nakahara and Hazuki, the other Fukurodani first year.

They start the game, and after the fifth blocked spike, Shouyou starts to scowl.

Lev smirks at him from the other side of the net. ”Looks like you haven’t gotten any stronger.”

“I did! You’re just freakishly tall,” he growls at him.

“Yeah? I bet you can’t even lift Tsukki,” Lev says, and it’s so similar to Kuroo’s mannerism that Kei almost has to make sure it’s not Kuroo. It’s not, but he isn’t sure if he’d prefer him to Lev.

However, the next thing he knows is that he’s in Shouyou’s arms, in bridal style. Kei blushes, and covers his face. He really doesn’t want the others to see him blushing. He peeks out between his fingers, and he can feel Shouyou setting him gently down. Now standing, he feels Shouyou’s hand gently prying his own away from his face.

“Don’t cover your face, I like it when you blush,” he says.

Kei looks down at him, and Shouyou stands on his tiptoes, and kisses Kei on the tip of his nose.

Kei’s glad that he has Shouyou next to him. Both in volleyball, and in his everyday life as well. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) :)


End file.
